Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{3t - 4}{5t - 9} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5t - 9$ $ 3t - 4 = \dfrac{5t - 9}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 4(3t - 4) = 5t - 9 $ $12t - 16 = 5t - 9$ $7t - 16 = -9$ $7t = 7$ $t = \dfrac{7}{7}$ Simplify. $t = 1$